


The Terms Aren't Mutually Exclusive

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Well, in fact, partners can mean several things....-Or the fic where Bim is nosy





	The Terms Aren't Mutually Exclusive

**Author's Note:**

> Partners  
> Partners in crime  
> and life  
> and love  
> and hate

Bim let his eyes drift back to his fearless leaders for what seemed like the hundredth time in the hour he'd been waiting here. Bim honestly wondered why they felt the need to gather them all as frequently as they did. They never accomplished anything and it just wasted everyone's time, and Bim valued his time. 

Bim sighed and glanced at his watch. He's been sitting here for what felt like hours, his legs were cramping up.

The least these freaks could do is make these meeting speedy or start on time for that matter. Bim leaned back in his chair and unbuttoned his blazer, why he bothered dressing up for these was beyond him.

Okay, that's a lie. He knew he wanted to try and look better than Dark, or at least equal to him. He's pretty sure he's falling flat in both scenarios. At least in Wilford’s eyes, it seemed. Wilford was never less than a foot away from Dark if he can help it. Bim feels a shiver crawl up his spine at the memory of what Wilford is like when Dark isn't around. If you think Wilford is bad around him its nothing like when they're apart. It's like Wilford's only tie to sanity is in Dark.

It gets him thinking.

Bim pulled his eyes from his leaders and looked around the room to see who else had bothered to show up.

The Doctor was texting away on his phone angrily making an upset face every few seconds and mumbling something about his nurse. Ed was sitting next to The Host and rambling about his latest adventures in less than stellar extracurricular activities while The Host mumbled to himself. Bim shivered, that guy always gave him the creeps. He never liked looking at him too long.

Silver was missing, thankfully, but there was some sticky looking kid sitting at the table.

Which left Google.

Bim swiveled in his chair to look at the android, “I've got a question for you.”

Google seemed to perk up at this. Seemed like he didn't have much to do while waiting either, “What is your inquiry?”

“It's about them,” Bim jerked his head slightly to indicate, “What's the deal there?”

Google seemed to process the question for a moment, “What are you asking?”

“Lay off it,” Bim replied shortly, “Look I know you're Dark’s number two and I have a feeling you know a good bit about the story behind them because I may not be the smartest but I know a story when I see one. And let me tell you, there is a story for the ages there,” Bim mumbled watching Dark lightly pick an invisible fuzz from Wilford’s shoulder. He saw Wilford’s face light up and the corners of Dark’s lips twitch, “Oh yeah, there's a story.”

Google glitched slightly before pulling himself together, “I think it's best we don't talk about them in any manner but professional. They're partners.”

Bim smiled at this and wiggled his eyebrows, “Yeah, but in what way.”

“In every sense of the fucking word.”

Bim screamed at the voice behind him and spun around in his chair to see Dark standing behind him, he didn't look happy. Wilford wondered up behind him, he looked too happy now. Not good.

Bim swallowed thickly, “Ah,” Bim squeaked out, voice higher than he thought it could go, “that's wonderful to hear.”

Dark stared down at him and Bim felt the air around him start to drain before Dark sighed, “Let's start the meeting.”

Bim let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and realized maybe he should learn to shut up.

But....

He knew they were something.

It feels good to be right.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is based on A Series Of Unfortunate Events.
> 
> Comment requests or if you liked!!


End file.
